Just across the hall...
by ntrophi
Summary: Kefka's goes around for a "friendly" chat and Sephiroth gets a little payback! Reviews welcome!
1.

Disclaimer: Sephy, Keffy and Cid aren't mine. Please don't sue me nice Mr Squaresoft lawyer man! This is a taste of what I have planned. Imagine how it would be if Keffy and Sephy lived next door to each other - having never met each other before. Sephiroth is fairly normal, and Kefka can't stand anyone else being in the same building!! It's gonna be a multi-part series... So I hope y'all enjoy!  
  
  
  
Sephiroth dumped his last cardboard box onto the floor inside his new apartment. It had taken him so long to get hold of this place - a fairly large room in the Bad Guy block of the Squaresoft building. Apparantly, the last occupant - a Professor Cid somethingorother - of this room had left. Very suddenly. Out of the window. Sephiroth looked around the room and smiled.  
'I don't see why... It's a very nice room...' He walked to the offending window and glanced out. He had a great view of Midgar, with Vector and Alexandria in the background.  
'You can hardly see the smog from up here,' he said out-loud before moving back to his cardboard box and pulling it open.  
  
Within half an hour, he was lay out on his couch, munching on a packet of Doritos. He was exhausted. After unpacking his Playstation 2, his TV and his extensive collection of collectible swords, he was totally pooped.  
'And I still have three tonnes of junk to sort out!' he moaned, thumping his head back into the sofa.  
  
He sat back up suddenly when someone knocked at his door.  
'Oooh!' he said, throwing the Doritos packet aside and brushing the crumbs off his shirt. 'Visitors! I wonder if it's Cloud, finally returning that knife sharpner I lent him...' He jumped up and walked to the door, composing himself before opening the door.  
He almost slammed the door shut again as he saw the face that was grinning madly at him. That eye make-up... The strange affinity for red... The very unsettling insane smirk.  
'Uhh... Hello... Kefka is it?' he asked as his visitor held out a small package - suspiciously wrapped in red paper with a big red ribbon and bow around it.  
'Hey neighbour!' Kefka replied loudly. 'Just gonna stand there, or are ya gonna let me in?!' Sephiroth paused. He wasn't in the habit of letting grinning psychos into his apartment. Especially not grinning psychos who had a reputation for Flaring other people when they upset him.  
'Of course... It's a bit of a mess,' he said, stepping aside slowly. 'What brings you here?' Kefka scanned around the room quickly.  
'Well, I heard all your commotion and just HAD to come over!' he said, pasting an obviously fake grin onto his face.  
'But I see you're busy, so I'll leave you to get on with it! I brought you a little present... Shall I leave it right here?' Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. There was something... not right here. He had never actually met Kefka before, but from what he had heard, the guy was a complete nut-case and very dificult to get on with. But at the moment, the guy didn't seem too bad. Perhaps a little too friendly, with an eccentric taste in clothes... But not terrible.  
'Yeah sure... Leave it there... Thanks,' he said, smiling warmly. Kefka grinned back.  
'Well, I'll catch up with you later! Uwhee hee hee... Bye neighbour!' And with that, the door slammed and Kefka was gone.  
  
Sephiroth was left to wonder what everyone's problem with that guy was.  
'He wasn't that bad,' he said, moving over to where the suspiciously wrapped gift was sat. He examined the present for a moment before shrugging slightly.  
'Can't be that terrible...'  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!'  
Kefka waited just outside Sephiroth's door - listening for the scream.  
'Silly boy,' he said, cackling slightly. 'Shouldn't take presents off strangers! Uwhee!! We'll see if you stay that gullible!!' He rubbed his hands together. Finally. Someone new to drive to insanity.  
'Poor Ciddie...' Kefka mused, walking back to his own apartment. 'He didn't have to throw himself out of that window... I was only joking about the snakes...' He thought for a moment, then shook his head.  
'Actually no... I wasn't!! Uwhee!' He laughed again and disappeared into his own apartment.  
  
Two seconds later, Sephiroth's door opened suddenly and the villan stalked out - Masamune in one hand. He was covered in a red, viscous substance that smelt distinctly of rhubarb. *I may be a villan,* he thought as he stalked over to Kefka's door and hammered on it. *But blood makes me feel queasy... Especially when it explodes out of a box!!*  
'GET OUT HERE FREAK!' he yelled, wiping the "blood" off his hand and onto the door before him. From inside, music suddenly started. Sephiroth scowled.  
'It'll be easy enough to jump him tomorrow...' he muttered, wiping more "blood" off his face.  
'I'm starting to see why that guy jumped out of the window...'  
  



	2. VOOM!

Author note/disclaimer: I don't own Sephy or Keffy. McBarretts, Hamka (Keffy's hamster... Don't ask why a hamster. Just accept it!) and the small T-Rex are both mine. Kefka is trying to sink Sephy deeper into insanity. And he almost succeeds. Poor little Sephy still hasn't unpacked completely yet!!  
Enjoy! Chapter three might have a little bit of Sephy getting his own back!!  
  
  
  
VOOM  
Sephiroth opened his eyes and growled. He was tired. He burrowed his head further into his pillow and screamed, knowing that the soft fabric would muffle his yell. In the apartment next door, he heard a little chuckle, and then silence.  
Thinking that he was finally being allowed to have some sleep, Sephiroth let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He was just about to drift off when...  
VOOM  
'AAARGH!'  
  
Five hours later...  
VOOM  
Sephiroth rolled his tired eyes, spiking another froot loop with a cocktail stick and popping it into his mouth. Yesterday, after cleaning all that rhubarb-scented "present" from his neighbour off his walls, he had been so exhausted that he had gone right to sleep. That was until Kefka had started VOOMing next door. Occasionally, the VOOM would be accompanied by a maniacal cackle. But Sephiroth wasn't surprised about that.  
VOOM  
Sephiroth looked at his watch, counting the seconds.  
'Exactly six hours... He's been doing that since two in the morning...' He couldn't help but wonder what exactly Kefka was doing to create a VOOM noise, but knowing his luck, it wasn't going to be a pretty sight.  
VOOM  
Sephiroth groaned, getting up off his sofa and trudging over to his bathroom. He had to go to work.  
'That restuarant won't dedicate itself...' he muttered.  
  
Ten minutes later, our hero was sleepily brushing his teeth, wincing every time a VOOM was heard from next door.  
'Don't you need to do anything but VOOM?' he muttered, dumping the toothbrush and grabbing Masamune.  
VOOM  
He took a moment to look at the wall that seperated him from the clown next door. By the sound of things, the wall wasn't particularly thick or sturdy. *Wouldn't be that hard to break down...* he thought. *Bet I could get in there, snap the little creep's neck and be out of there before he can say "Uwhee hee urgh"...* The mere thought of that brought a smirk to Sephiroth's tired face, and he made a mental note to try that later.  
'Muah hah hah...' he cackled, grabbing his keys and heading out of the door, slamming the door in time with the VOOM that accompanied his exit.  
  
  
As soon as his neighbour had left his apartment and headed into the elevator at the end of the hall, Kefka's door opened just a touch. The demented clown poked his head out of the door and giggled. After ducking back into his own apartment for a few seconds, he snickered evilly and sneaked towards Sephiroth's apartment; lock picking tools in hand.  
  
  
Sephiroth opened his door, shuffled in a few feet and collapsed on the floor. He was never, ever, ever going to dedicate a branch of McBarrett's ever again. Ever.  
'The kids and the screaming and the tasteless burgers and the constant signing of autographs and always being upstaged by that spiky little freak named after a weather disturbance!' he growled, rolling over onto his back and closing his eyes.  
'But at least the clown next door has shut up... Must have found a circus to join...' He smirked slightly, a little upset that he wouldn't be able to exact his revenge for the rhubarb-blood bomb.  
'Now I can get some... Zzzzz...'  
...  
  
All was quiet. Not a creature stirred. Not even the minature T-Rex that Kefka had left in Sephiroth's apartment made a noise. Instead, the small reptile crept up to the FF7 villan and sniffed him. Then, it licked his face. Sephiroth, smirked.  
'Aeeeeris... Not in public! Hee hee hee... Zzzz...' he muttered. The T-Rex frowned. And then, it roared. Really quietly.   
'...roar...'  
  
Moments later, Kefka poked his head around the door and frowned. He had been waiting for the animalistic roar, and he had heard the lizard equivilant of a kitten's whimper.  
'What the heck kinda roar was that?! You're a shame to your prehistoric ancestors!!' he whispered to the T-Rex. The reptile sniffed slightly and moved to rub it's head against Kefka's leg. Kefka contemplated frying the small beast, but smirked instead and punted the T-Rex out of Sephiroth's window.  
'UWHA...' he started, then noted Sephiroth stirring in his sleep. 'Oh... uwhaa haa haa...' he whispered, wondering what he was going to do next. He had always wanted to scare the neighbours with a T-Rex, but these apartments were so small. So, he had "persuaded" (we all know what Keffy means by persuasion) one of the scientists at Square Co to clone a mini T-Rex for him. But the damned thing was a wimp. Kefka's pet hamster had scared the damned thing. Mind you, his pet hamster was the hamster equivilant of him, so there were no surprises there.  
Kefka started to pace the floor, ignoring Sephiroth as he talked in his sleep.  
'What to do...? What to do...?'  
'Voom... eergh...' Sephiroth mumbled, shuddering at the same time. Kefka lit up as bright as the proverbial lightbulb that appeared over his head.  
'Uwhee hee hee!!' He rubbed his hands together, and cackled again before disappearing out of Sephiroth's apartment.  
  
  
Sephiroth was having a nice dream. Aeris was his wife, and he lived in a nice little house (complete with flower bed and picket fence) with no psychotic clown living next door. He was stood on his nicely pressed lawn, watching as Cloud and Barrett watered his petunias.  
'No slacking, Strife!' Sephiroth yelled, taking another puff on his pipe. Cloud turned towards him with am apologetic look on his face.  
'Voom!' he replied. Sephiroth frowned.  
'Uhh... Yeah...' Turning away from the pointy haired garden assistant, Sephiroth caught sight of his lovely wife.  
'Aeris dear! Doesn't the garden look perfect?' Aeris smiled.  
'Voom, voom voom voom voom! Voom voom?' Sudden realisation and painful horror gripped Sephiroth as the perfect lifestyle melted away and was replaced by the murky dark shades of his apartment. His cold... Dark... And in close proximity to the psycho... apartment.  
VOOM  
'Nooooooooooooooo!!'  
  
  
On the other side of the wall, Kefka giggled and let out a deep sigh of relief. Moving over to the calender on his wall, he marked off the day. Only another five days to go. If Sephiroth could survive a week, then maybe he'd let up. A little.  
'I don't wanna upset him toooo much,' he said, blowing over the top of the bottle in his hand. A loud VOOM noise erupted from the small bottle.  
'I hear he throws greeeeat partys! Uwhee hee!!' Beside him, little Hamka cackled evilly as well. Cue both of them laughing evilly, causing more anguished screaming from next door.  
'WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!?' Sephiroth yelled, his cry muffled by the wall. Kefka and Hamka exchanged looks.  
VOOM  
  



	3. Beginning of the end...

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I don't own Keffy or Sephy. Or Gannondorf, but I don't actually mention him. Rexy and Hamka are my creations *evil grin*  
Today, Keffy quits the torture, and Sephy kind of gets his own back. This one's kinda long, but I really thought about it this time!!  
Expect the boys to be at loggerheads in the next chapter! There might even be some cameos from the FF good guys!! *evil grin again*  
Enjoy!! Reviews and feedback, welcome as always.  
  
  
  
Sephiroth was about ready to throw himself out of the nearest window. For the past four days, the psycho next door had found many different and inventive ways of annoying the heck out of him. First there was the VOOMing... Once that had stopped, there came the joy of finding that his milk supply had been changed to Minion juice...  
'Now with added entrails...' Sephiroth muttered, mock-brightly. Then there had been the early morning wake-up calls. And I mean, EARLY.  
'So early I was woken up before I went to bed...' Next there was the infernal music that had been pounding through the thin walls. Sephiroth had gone over to complain, and perhaps stick Masamune in the little git's gullet... Only the little git wasn't there. He had disappeared on some FFVI reunion and only come back a day ago. But was it too much to ask for him to keep quiet, even when he wasn't there?  
'Of course it is!' Sephiroth groaned, rubbing a hand over his stubbly chin. Kefka had left his stereo on for two days straight, with a looped tape of "RedXIII's Greatest Hits" playing at full blast.  
'Croon along with everyone's favourite Cosmo Canyon warrior...' Sephiroth mumbled. 'I tried to kill the idiot... Why would I want to sing along with him?!'  
It had been a week since he had moved into this cursed apartment. And every second had been absolute hell.  
'I'm starting to wish I'd moved in next to Cloud and Tifa,' he said outloud as he stood up and walked towards the wall that seperated him and the insane clown. 'At least they don't giggle like complete fruitcakes...' He paused for a moment, thinking that one through.  
'Then again...'  
He reached the wall and put his ear to it; trying to figure out whether Kefka was in the room or not. For the past three hours, everything had been quiet. There was no VOOMing, no music, no giggling. Nothing. In any other situation, Sephiroth would have collapsed on the sofa, but this was no ordinary situation. Something in the back of his mind told him to be careful. The clown wouldn't give up like that... would he? Not so suddenly and so... quietly?  
  
Sephiroth swallowed deeply, again hearing nothing from the other side of the wall. This was unsettling. Where was the freak? And why wasn't he trying to drive Sephiroth to suicide?  
He crossed the room and curled up on his sofa; drawing his knees up beneath his chin. He wanted to sleep, but knowing his luck, Kefka would enter and slip small versions of the Weapons in his bed.  
'All I wanted to do was have a nice apartment... And get some sleep... And not have to worry about completely nutsoid neighbours!' he moaned, trying to ignore the urge to close his eyelids and fall asleep. He was so... very... tired...  
  
  
On the other side of the wall, Kefka was sat - watching the smooth plasterboard intently. He was watching it so intently that he didn't notice that Hamka had broken loose and was attempting to mini-flare her way out of the room. The mage hadn't seen the escape yet...  
Or so the small hamster thought.  
'Nice try, furball,' Kefka said monotonously, pointing a finger at the rodent. Hamka yelped as the fireball hit her, and scurried into a corner to plot her revenge.  
The mini T-Rex was sat on Kefka's left shoulder, snoozing quietly. It had spent the entire day on the mage's shoulder, enjoying the fact that it wasn't being kicked out of windows anymore. Kefka had even named it "Rexka" (or Rexy for short) Hamka wasn't trying to kill it anymore, and Kefka's shoulder was kinda comfortable. Rexy let out a little lizard yawn, and continued to sleep.  
  
Kefka's eyes continued to stare at the wall, never blinking or moving off one spot. He had been sat there for three hours straight, never moving. He was watching the wall for a reason. He had found that if he sat still and quiet for long enough, then he could almost, not-quite, perhaps imagine what Sephiroth might, or might-not be doing in his room. Or something to that effect.  
He suddenly frowned, leaning forwards slightly, his eyes moving across the wall. Then, the blankness disappeared from his face and he grinned.  
'Yees!!' he said, standing up suddenly. Rexy was not ready for this, and fell off the mage's shoulder, landing with a soft thud below.  
'I can't believe it!!' Kefka continued, dancing around and clapping his hands together. Hamka peered out from where she had been hiding and gave Kefka an inquisitive gaze.  
::Squeak?:: she said. Well, she didn't actually SAY anything. She squeaked. Kefka heard different though. Hamka never needed to SAY anything. The voices in Kefka's head were more than happy to fill in the gaps left by the fact that his closest companion couldn't actually talk.  
'Sephiroth survived the entire week!! And he's still alive!!' Hamka tilted her head to one side.  
::Squeak, squeak?:: Kefka waved a hand and shrugged.  
'I'm sure he's forgotton about that... Uwhee!!' He grabbed his second-best feather from beside him, (The first-best feather was for ladies and destroying worlds) stuffed it neatly in his hair and grinned at himself in his mirror.  
'Time to go and tell him what he's done! Uwhee!!'  
::Squeak, squeaking squeak!:: Hamka argued. Kefka paused, thinking about his pet's statement.  
'Maybe you're right... Lets ask Rexy... Reeeeexy?' The small T-Rex roared quietly, picking himself up off the floor when he had landed.  
::roar?::  
::Squeak, squeaking squeak!:: Hamka repeated. Rexy frowned.  
::roar, roar?::  
::SQUEAK!!::  
'Haaa!! Good one, Hamka!' Kefka said, dissolving into giggles. Hamka giggled as well. Rexy frowned.  
::roar, roaring roar, roar...?::  
'Well, I'm still gonna go over there... And you two are coming as well!' Kefka continued, grabbing the small animals and stuffing them into his pockets. The pets didn't have time to argue, and soon the three were out of Kefka's apartment and stood outside Sephiroth's.  
'No need for a break-in!' Kefka said, producing the master key that he had... uhm... aquired from... somewhere... He put the key in the lock, twisted it gently and was soon walking into Sephiroth's quiet, darkened apartment.  
  
  
Sephiroth was dreaming. Again. But it wasn't a beautiful dream of his perfect house with his perfect wife and the perfect garden. He was running; running from the psycho next door who was chasing him with a large instrument that played only one note. And that note, was VOOM.  
VOOM the instrument bellowed.  
'Where ya going, neighbour?' Kefka yelled after him, not seeming to tire from the endless chase. Sephiroth stayed silent, concentrating on running. Everything was pitch black, and there seemed to be no escape from the nut-job. But he knew, if he ran fast and far enough, then he would be able to get away.  
VOOM said the instrument again. Kefka rolled his eyes.  
'Don't you play another tune?!' he yelled, whacking the instrument. Sephiroth paused, turned and watched as the instrument turned into a bassoon and swallowed Kefka.  
'Uhh...' Sephiroth muttered, raising an eyebrow. 'That's never happened in my dreams before...'  
He continued to watch as the bassoon morphed into a small creature. It was a...  
'A hamster?!' Sephiroth muttered out-loud, putting his hands on his hips and frowning. 'What's a hamster doing here?'  
'Wake up, ya big dolt!' the hamster said, sounding a lot like a certain clown-like neighbour. Sephiroth's frown grew deeper.  
'What the f...?' he started, trailing off as the darkness around him faded and turned into... his apartment.  
'Oh crap...' Sephiroth said, rubbing his tired eyes. 'Just as I was having a nice sleep...' He yawned and stood up, not noticing that his door was wide open and that there was a small T-Rex sat on top of his TV.  
  
Still rubbing his eyes, he walked into his kitchen and flicked the light on. He waved a hello to the clown-like person who was digging around in his fridge and continued towards the sink.  
'Wait a sec...' he muttered, moving back to his fridge and tapping the person on the shoulder.  
'What are you doing in my fridge?! Even more important... WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!' Kefka turned towards him, and grinned again; that sickening, leering grin that made Sephiroth's blood boil.  
'You have such nice ice cream,' he said, shovelling another spoonful into his mouth - as if to prove a point. Sephiroth's hands went to grab his head as he saw what ice cream was being demolished.  
'THAT'S MY SPECIAL ICE CREAM! AERIS GAVE ME THAT!' Kefka shrugged.  
'I don't see your name on it,' Sephiroth scowled grabbed the tub and pointed to the side, where;  
"SEPHIROTH'S SPECIAL ICE CREAM - HANDS, PAWS AND FLIPPERS OFF!!" was written in big, black letters. Kefka shrugged again, and threw the spoon into the sink.  
'Oh well... It was very nice. Uwhee,' Sephiroth resisted the urge to stab Kefka with the nearest kitchen implement (which was a tin opener) and instead clenched both fists by his side.  
'What... are... you... doing... here?' he muttered through gritted teeth. Kefka either ignored him or didn't hear him as he sauntered into the main room and slumped down on the sofa. The clown then picked up the remote control, and began to do the one thing that annoyed Sephiroth more than anything else in the world.  
Channel-surfing.  
  
'Booooring... Oooh... Nope, boooring,' Kefka said, flicking at such a speed that Sephiroth began to wonder how he was able to figure out what was on at all.  
'Kefka...' he started, frowning at the two small animals that were sat on top of his TV. One was a hamster - who had the same eye makeup as Kefka, was a bright red colour with a blonde head and a neat little blue feather sticking out of the top. It looked very much like a hamster version of Kefka. *That is a disturbing thought...* Sephiroth thought, looking towards the other creature. It was a T-Rex. A very small and scared looking one. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.  
'I thought you weren't allowed pets...' he mused outloud. Kefka turned away from the flicking long enough to grin evilly.  
'YOU aren't. I am,' he stated matter-of-factly before turning back to the TV. 'And they're not pets! They're my friends!' Sephiroth bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and instead sat down on the sofa - as far away from Kefka as he possibly could be.  
'Would you mind telling me what you're doing here?' Sephiroth asked again, only to be ignored again.  
'Boooooooooooring!' Kefka yelled again, throwing the remote at the TV and inadvertently hitting Rexy head-on. Hamka giggled. Kefka giggled. Even Rexy giggled, once he had got over the shock of hitting the floor. Again. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the three.  
'Riiight...' he said, wondering why Kefka was staring intently at a blank TV screen.  
  
The clown suddenly span towards him, making Sephiroth jump and fear for his life. Kefka just smirked and held out a hand in some twisted form of a friendly gesture.  
'You passed my test!' he started eagerly. 'You're the first person ever...'  
::Squeak, squeak...:: Hamka interuppted. Kefka slapped himself on the forehead.  
'Oh yeah. I forgot about him. Shame he had to go back to that Zelda world place... Nice guy...' His eyes glazed over for a second, until Sephiroth waved a hand in front of him.  
'Aaanyways, you're the first person in a looong time to ever survive a whole week!' Sephiroth's fists reflexively clenched as he heard that. This... This torture... Was just a test?! A stupid test given by some guy he wouldn't trust with his garbage?! Kefka didn't notice the big vein in Sephiroth's head starting to throb, and continued talking.  
'Y'see, I do a little test thing to see if my neighbours are worthwhile. No point having big wimps livin' next door, eh? Uwhee! Soo... I just do a couple of... uhm... annoying things for a week,' He paused to giggle, before going on with child-like eagerness.  
'To see if my neighbour is worthwhile...' He looked back up to Sephiroth, silently noting the sudden change in colour on his neighbour's face. Hamka also noted the change, and started to squeak urgently.  
::Squeak, squeaking squeak...:: she noted.  
::roaring, roar...:: Rexy added, making Kefka frown.  
'Naaaah! He's alright! He realises that this is just a little, y'know... fun! Uwhee hee!!' He moved towards Sephiroth and grinned madly.  
'Dontcha, buddy?' he said, slapping Sephiroth on the back.  
  
Next thing Kefka knew, he was lay on his back outside Sephiroth's apartment with a broken arm. Seconds later, Hamka was kicked out of the door, followed closely by Rexy. Kefka ignored the pain in his arm long enough to scramble and catch his small friends.  
::SQUEAK, SQUEAK!!!!:: Hamka yelled, shaking a tiny paw. Sephiroth appeared at the door, Masamune in one hand, a heafty looking vase in the other, and an expression that could kill.  
'KEEP AWAY FROM ME, YOU PSYCHO!!' he yelled. Kefka smirked.  
'You don't mean that, buddy!' he replied. Sephiroth gave a sarcastic grin, and threw the vase at Kefka. It hit the villain on the head, and smashed into tiny little pieces.  
'AND STAY OUT!' Sephiroth shouted, before slamming the door.  
  
  
Kefka was left to frown slightly, wondering why the person that the voices in his head were referring to as "his new friend" had suddenly gotton angry at him.  
'Did I do something wrong?' he asked, holding Hamka in one hand and letting Rexy sit on his chest.  
::Squeak, squeak... Squeaking, squeak... Squeak...:: Hamka said, shrugging. Kefka listened calmly, his face melting into a depressed frown.  
'B-but... I just... I...' he started, sounding VERY un-villainlike. Rexy licked his face.  
::roar, roar... roaring... roar rawr...:: Kefka nodded, looking down at his lizard-like pal.  
'You're right... I just didn't think!' He waited until Rexy had perched on his shoulder, grabbed Hamka and leapt to his feet. Well, he leapt as best he could with a broken arm and two pets on his person.  
'He just needs a day or so to... cool off...' he said, as if to reaffirm the thought in his mind.  
'Yeah... Cool off...' He plastered the grin back onto his face, though it was not as confident as usual. He started to walk back to his own apartment, giving Sephiroth's door a final, sullen glance.  
  
Kefka got inside, slumped down on a chair and suddenly winced in pain.  
'Did he throw a VASE at me?' he said, rubbing his head. The glazed expression reappeared on his face as the damage caused by the vase finally seeped through to his brain.  
'Oh look... stars...' And with that, Kefka slumped back, with an inane grin on his face. 


End file.
